The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus with a picture projecting screen.
Recently, because of the increase of video players for reproducing a high-quality picture signal such as, for example, a digital VTR (video tape recorder) or a DVD reproducer (DVD: Digital Versatile Disk), and because of the spread of video monitors for displaying a high-quality picture and a stereo reproducer for reproducing high-quality sound, it has come to be possible to construct an AV apparatus (AV: Audio Visual) in homes, which can reproduce a vivid and powerful picture of a movie, sport, music or the like by a wide screen, with a high-quality picture, and a high-quality sound.
By referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, prior art examples of such AV apparatus will be described below. First, by referring to FIG. 1, an AV apparatus is described, which has a monitor whose display unit is formed of a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube).
In FIG. 1, 80 indicates an AV apparatus as a whole. Left and right speakers 81L, 81R reproducing stereo sounds are located on the left and right sides apart from each other by a specified distance, and at the center between the left and right speakers 81L, 81R, a monitor unit 82 mounted on a rack 83 is located.
In the rack 83, for example, AV devices such as a digital VTR 84 or a DVD reproducer 85 are contained. Picture signals from the AV devices such as the digital VTR 84 or the DVD reproducer 85 are supplied to the monitor unit 82 to display a picture, and at the same time, sound signals are supplied to the left and right speakers 81L, 81R to reproduce stereo sounds.
Such an AV apparatus 80 is located, for example, along a wall of a room or the like, and viewers face to the AV apparatus 80 to look at (enjoy) the pictures of a movie or the like.
In the AV apparatus 80 of FIG. 1, a picture screen of the monitor 82 is made large-sized. If a still larger picture screen is to be achieved, it is necessary to arrange a projector and a large-sized screen in place of the monitor 82 so as to project and display a picture on the screen.
Next, by referring to FIG. 2, a prior art example of an AV apparatus with a projector and a screen will be described. However, in FIG. 2, AV devices such as the digital VTR 84, the DVD reproducer 85 or the like in FIG. 1 are omitted in the figure. Left and right speakers 81L, 81R for reproducing stereo sounds are located on the left and right sides by a specified distance apart from each other, and between the left and right speakers 81L, 81R, a screen 91 hung on a wall or the like is located, and a projector 90 is located on the floor in front of (behind is also possible) the screen 91.
On the screen 91, a rectangular picture projecting portion 91a coated with fine glass beads is formed, and a large-sized picture with a diagonal length of, for example, 80 to 120 inches can also be projected.
Picture signals from AV devices such as the digital VTR, the DVD reproducer and so on, which are not shown in the figure, are supplied to the projector 90, and the light projected from the projector 90 is projected on the screen 91 to reflect a picture of a wide screen, and at the same time, sound signals are supplied to the left and right speakers 81L, 81R to emit stereo sounds.
Furthermore, the screen 91 may be a screen hung down from a ceiling or a screen supported by a pair of poles instead of a screen hung on a wall or the like. Moreover, the projector 90 also may be attached to a ceiling to be used instead of a projector put on a floor.
According to the prior art AV apparatus in FIG. 1, a picture with high brightness can be displayed by the monitor unit 82. Moreover, according to the prior art AV apparatus in FIG. 2, a picture of a wide screen can be projected on the screen 91.
When not used, the screen 91 of the prior art AV apparatus in FIG. 2 is, for example, to be removed from, for example, the wall and accommodated in a closet or the like for preventing the screen 91 from being stained or preventing the screen 91 from interfering, and further, when the screen 91 is used, the screen 91 is to be taken out of the closet or the like. Consequently, handling of the screen is inconvenient and ensuring a place for accommodating the screen also becomes necessary.
Furthermore, in the screen 91 to be hung on the wall when used among screens 91 of the prior art AV apparatus, the height of the screen 91 cannot easily be adjusted afterward, in a case where a hook is secured in a position at a specified height of the wall considering the looking and listening position of viewers and the screen 91 is hooked on the hook.
Moreover, another screen device may be imagined, in which a screen is wound up to a ceiling or the like with a motor when not used, and is rewound down to be spread along the wall when used. However, it is not suitable for use in a common household because the price of the apparatus itself and the expense of the installation are high.
Furthermore, in a case where AV devices such as the digital VTR 84, the DVD reproducer 85 and so on are located between the left and right speakers 81L, 81R like the AV apparatus in FIG. 1, and in front of the AV devices, the screen 91 like a screen of the AV apparatus in FIG. 2 is located, the screen stands in the way when adjusting the AV devices to be used by operating knobs of the AV devices or by using a remote commander.
Furthermore, in the prior art AV apparatus in FIG. 1, in a case where the screen 91 used in the prior art AV apparatus in FIG. 2 is located in front of the monitor unit 82, and the monitor 82 and the screen 91 are selectively used, the screen 91 should be put away and be accommodated in a closet or the like even when the monitor unit 82 is to be used. Consequently, the selective use of the monitor unit 82 and the screen 91 becomes complicated.
Moreover, in a case where the monitor unit 82 and the screen 91 are located in separate positions and are used selectively, the positions of the left and right speakers 81L, 81R need to be changed according to each use so that sounds may be listened in a good orientation, and consequently, the use becomes complicated.